Automated laser processing machines include a large number of control components and/or modules. In some cases, a laser processing machine includes a switch cabinet that is sized to accommodate such control components and/or modules. The switch cabinet often times includes multiple adjacent switch cabinet units that collectively make up the switch cabinet. Some conventional switch cabinets include space-consuming ventilation systems that have ventilation ducts for selectively cooling individual regions of the inner spaces of the switch cabinets.